Princess Lost in a new dimension
by xxMonkeey27xx
Summary: Bloom and Sky have a daughter who was sent to a place Daphne couldnt remember! Earth. Go figure.
1. A princess is born!

Princess Lost in a new dimension

_This is my first fan fiction so be nice Please, this takes place after Bloom and Sky's wedding. It is rated M cause I don't know what to write._

"Sky isn't she... just beautiful?" Bloom turned to look at her new husband. "She has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. An icy blue and it looks beautiful with her light red hair almost strawberry blonde."

"Of course you look more beautiful my queen." Sky replied as he bent down to kiss her. She returned the kiss as passionately as his. "Stop with the flattery, you are simply too sweet Sky. What should we name her? Alys Aithne*? Hmmm, I kinda like that, Princess Aithne Alys of Eraklyon." He looked at her than his daughter. He bent down and gave her a Dragon jewel necklace with the official royal crest of Eraklyon. He smiled at her reaction to her gift and continued with "I think that will be perfect, It means 'Noble Fire' right?" She looked up at sky sort of surprised "H-how did you know?" He had a smirk on his face as he continued his conversation with "I have my ways. But, Aithne Alys seems kinda long. Why don't we just call her Alys for short?"

The young couple picked up their daughter and headed for the main hall for the welcoming party of the new little princess. They couldn't wait to show off their pride and joy to the kingdom, as well as seeing their friends again. "Presenting The King, Queen, and princess of Eraklyon." They stepped into the room and heard cheering of all the nobles and friends they invited. "Bloom, Sky darlings! How are you!" Bloom stepped foreward to give her closest friend a hug. "STELLA! It's been too long. How is Aaron*? I can't believe he is already 2 months old." Stella turned around to face her husband Brandon. "Brandon darling can you please bring over our son?" Aaron was simply marvelous, he had brown hair and brown eyes (Not really a prince of the sun but whatever) and was glowing brightly from the sun. He almost looked like a god. "Awww he gets handsomer and handsomer every time we see him." Bloom and Sky expressed in unison. "Just like his father."

The party continued on livelier than ever. King Sky thanked his guests with "Thank you my friends, family for coming to greet my daughter into the kingdom. I hope you all have a safe and wonder-""Ahhh- what a lovely moment. Looks like we came a little too late huh girls?" ICY! She, her sisters and the three ancestresses said as they entered the beautiful well decorated room. "What a beautiful scene" Stormy continued. "What are you doing here?!? You weren't invited! Get out of my castle" Shouted Sky from his throne. "We just wanted to 'welcome' the baby." The three ansestress's said suspiciously. "You stay away from her! She has nothing to do with you! Please leave" Bloom said in a noble graceful, yet stern voice. "And what are you going to do about it little pixie? Huh? You are nowhere CLOSE to our new powers." Icy said in a cold harsh voice. "Project Fire Shield!" Bloom shouted to protect her daughter. Icy started laughing and with all six attacking the shield at once it easily broke. "No! Daphne! Grab her, protect Alys Aithne. Please, Stella, Musa, Techna, Layla, Flora, guys will you help us?" Bloom said with despretness in her voice. "Of Course! Let's go girls! BELIVIX!" They all yelled as the guys pulled out their weapons.

"Don't worry little princess, I'll send you to a place no one would think to look for a princess of dragon fire. Earth."(Little Authors note here: I'm not sure why I did this. Maybe because it would be funny for Bloom of all people to NOT search earth) She sent the little princess through the now open portal and couldn't help but see her sister like she had so many years ago, she hurried back to her sister and friends to finish the rest of the six. "Stupid Pixie!" Icy screamed as she was being killed. Of course not before placing a memory vanishing spell on Bloom which was blocked by her sister Daphne who jumped in front of the spell. The queen of sparks fell to her knees then finally fell over, unconscious. "Daphne? Daphne! Wake up! Where's Alys?" She stirred than finally sat up in a huge silky bed in one of the guest beds at Bloom and Sky's castle. "Alys? Was she the one who went through the portal?" Blooms eyes opened wide. "Portal? Where? Where did the portal lead to? Where is she?" Daphne was scared and confused at the same time. "I don't remember. All I remember was the party." "Daphne! Please try to remember! PLEASE!" Bloom was frantic by now. "Sweetie, please calm down. She doesn't remember and she won't if you're yelling at her." She turned around to face Sky and she buried her face into his shoulder as she cried for her poor lost daughter.

* * *

The group searched frantically for sixteen years for their little child, and as the other girls had children and as Prince Aaron grew up to be the most handsome prince in all the dimensions the search went on. "Dude Aaron come on we're late for Red Fountains opening ceremony." Alan* expressed as he walked toward Aaron, you see Alan is Helia and Flora's son. Only 2 weeks younger than the young prince. Soon their other friends arrived behind them. "Yeah come on dude sooner we finish up here we can head down to earth for a shopping date with the girls." Prince Ade* (son of Nabu and Layla said). "Not that it really matters to me" Prince Aaron sighed as he said this. He knew that all the other guys found their true loves but Aaron was starting to worry that he never would. "Dude, freshman girls remember? Maybe one of the new girls will be for you." Aaron sighed and responded with a shrug. "Yeah, maybe" They all headed for the main hall as they we're greeted by Professor Saladin and Professor Cordatorta. "To those returning to Red Fountain this year welcome back, and to those whom are here for the first time WELCOME!" Saladin continued for a while with the rules of the school before handing the mic over to Professor Cordatorta "Second and third years head on to your rooms, First years come with me to pick out your dragon and weapons." The boys smiled and petted Aldrich* (Son of Techna and Timmy) on the shoulders and smiled saying "good luck dude" they continued walking until they were far enough to the point of them turning around and shouting "Don't let them kill you before you pick one! Melissa would be just so sad!" Aldrich turned back around and sighed a heavy sigh "guess I'll always be the baby of the group."

"Uggh are you guys ready yet?" A group of girls complained as they walked up to the small group of guys ahead of them, "Come on our parents are waiting to go visit Mike and Vanessa's." They complained. "Yes, yes we're coming. Your wish is our very humble command." They joked sarcastically. "Portal Open" commanded

_Sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger right now. What will happen to Aithne? Will they find her soon or will she find them? _

_Any Ideas are appriciated, trust me. _

_*Names And Meanings: Aithne Alys- Noble Fire (Celtic), Aaron- Exalted One (Hebrew), Alan- Handsome (Celtic), Ade- Royal (African), Alrich- Wise One (German)_


	2. The beginning of the search!

_I'm going to put A few things in my little note here. One thing, Aldrich does mean 'old one' in German. I found it in a book about baby names. I looked that up, so I put it in. I didn't realize this but someone brought to my attention that my fanfic is just like someone else's. I can HONESTLY say I didn't know about it. This was actually made up of a series of dreams I had so, yeah. If you have any Ideas I would be happy to accept them as well as constructive criticism. ENJOY!_

"Yep dude, you pretty much are." The young boy next to him said. Aldrich sighed and responded with. "I should of known that by now though. I've been the youngest since b-"

"ALDRICH!" Aldrich's head shot up immediately to face professor Cordatorta square in the eye. "Mr. Aldrich, im begging you please, PLEASE don't be like your father. Actually get some action in before you graduate. Don't get me wrong, your father was a great man, but he hated action he preferred technology." Aldrich sighed. He knew he could keep that particular promise, he was just like Timmy in every way. Even in his looks, but he was smart. So he responded to Cordatorta with "Yes sir, I'll try my hardest sir." Cordatorta studied his face carefully before saying "Very well son. Go pick your dragon and weapon."

"Mike! Hurry up! Bloom and her friends will be here any minute. "Vanessa shouted to her husband Mike from the kitchen. Mike stood up from his favorite chair and headed over to his wife, and put his arms around her. "I don't see why they need to come here first. Can't they just go check in first? I mean Bloom knows her way around Gardenia. We don't have to greet them each time, they aren't even our kids." "No matter what anyone says Bloom will always, ALWAYS be our daughter. We raised her for 16 years. Now go upstairs and get dressed into some decent clothes." "Yes m'am."

"Aaron come on, start this ship already. We've been sitting here for a half hour. Geez what good is having an older brother if they don't even know how to properly work a ship?" Criticizing is all Sarah truly knew how to do. She took after her mother in that way. In fact Sarah looked a lot like her mom. She had long radiantly beautiful blonde hair and deep brown eyes. In all honestly she could be her mother's twin. "And, a few more twists there!" Aaron exaggerated turning to his friends "I got it guys, let's get out of here. We should be to earth in about an hour." They all got into deep conversations about their schedules, future plans. And about how they hope to live up to their parents reputations. "How cool would it be if we became the next Winx Club?" Sarah said. "We have almost everyone, Camilla is basically Techna, and Tiva has Layla covered. Especially with her mad dance skills. Aria is her mom, Musa. She has the best voice ever. Calanthe has Flora down pat, like mother like daughter. And I have my momma Stella. We are perfect." Calanthe continued to talk after Sarah went on her "we have everyone we could need to form this" speech she does almost every week. And I say ALMOST because she took one week off of it. "Ummmm Sarah, aren't you forgetting one person?" Her voice was so low and sweet Sarah could barely make it out. "Um, who?" "Calanthe let out a sweet little smile, sighed and continued with. "We don't have a Bloom; we may have every other power but not the dragon fire." Sarah's triumphant smile started to fade as she remembered that one small detail. "Oh yeah, Bloom never had any children yet did she." That's when Aaron turned around in the Pilots chair as Alan took over steering. "Yes, she did. You were probably just too young to remember. Her name is Alys Aithne. She was born about a year before you all were." The girls all had a puzzled look on their faces as they were processing the sentence and the tenses he used in it. "Is? What do you mean by is?" Camilla questioned. Aaron smiled at her confusion, as he responded to her. "Alys was sent to a dimension when she was younger to protect her from the three ancestries'. However the woman who sent her-"Daphne" Camilla interrupted. "Yes, Daphne, well she can't remember where she sent her. So the young princess was declared the princess lost in another dimension. Because no one is sure where she is at the moment. And only a few search parties have gone to look for her."


	3. The secret history of eraklyon

_**Only one more chapter till Ill have to take a small break. This was alot to write in like 2 to 3 days. So Enjoy and any comments or criticism/ Ideas would be greatly appreciated. Im not sure how im gonna continue this from where I left off, but I know I can. And I Will! lmfao. So wish me luck everybody.**_

**The secret history of Eraklyon**

"You mean Bloom and Sky just... gave up? How could they give up on their daughter? I don't understand, if it were me I'd go out to look for her until I die!" "It's not that simple, babe" Erik stated trying to calm her down even if by a fraction. "What do you mean it's not that simple? They're family!" By this time they were off the ship and heading to meet their parents by the flower shop. "Sarah, please just calm down. It's not like they wanted to give up. It was getting way to dangerous. Portals aren't yet stable; they could rip someone apart if not opened properly." Aaron said, as if he were trying to calm down his little sis. "Aaron, Sarah!" A young beautiful blonde ran over to hug her children. "Stella, they've only been gone for a week. It's not like they've been gone forever." Brandon exclaimed as he walked over to say hello to his young son and beautiful daughter. "Daddy!" Sarah ran to her father and jumped into his arms. Bloom and Sky always loved to see their friends happy, but today would've been their daughters 16th birthday. So as all their friends had a happy reunion with their children Sky and Bloom hid their pain too look as joyful as possible.

After everyone said hello, Bloom interrupted the moment with "Sorry guys, but I think we should really get going before Vanessa closes down the shop." With that everyone looked up at Bloom and nodded. "Yeah, you're right, it's almost 5:30 now and we're a 10 minute walk from there." Sky responded before the whole group of people, the old Winx and Heroes and the new ones headed to the park where the shop was. "It's been almost 16 years since we were last here for.... that birthday party." Bloom turned to say looking at her old friends and husband. "Hmm? Oh, you mean Alys! Right?" Sarah added to the almost dead conversation. This answer however made everyone stop in their tracks and turn to the young blonde, everyone that is except bloom. Who, might I add was still facing forward. "Ho-How did you know about her? We agreed no one would bring her up until we find her, if we find her." Bloom turned to face Sarah rather quickly. Tears still welling slowly in her eyes. Until they fell around her perfectly red cheeks. "Oh, Im so sorry Aunt Bloom! I didn't mean to make you cry!" She ran to her and wrapped her arms around the redhead. Bloom patted Sarah's head and began comforting her as best she could. "It's okay sweetie. I know you didn't mean too. Now come on, act your age you're almost 16 after all." Bloom said in a soothing voice. Sarah picked her head up and they all made their way toward the park. "oh, no. Ummmm, was it this way, or the other?" Bloom, are you saying... we're lost?" Sky asked from behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Sort of" Bloom responded in a very mousy voice. "That's not a problem! We can always use our Winx to navigate to the floral shop." Stella stated as she prepared to transform into her fairy form. "Wait Stell, we can always get directions from one of the teens over there." Bloom explained to her friend as she pointed to the large group of kids heading toward them.

* * *

"Excuse me!" Bloom shouted running towards them. The young blonde boy turned to face her, "Yes?" "Would you happen to know how to get to 'Vanessa's Floral Shop'?" the young boy stood still in thought for about a minute before he turned around to meet a young girl in a baseball hat and sunglasses. "Hey 'Dragon Fire' aren't you going to work soon?" "Hmm? Oh yeah! Why though?" "Mind taking these people there for us on your way?" The young girl turned to face them, her hat and glasses still hiding her identity. "Sure, uhhh follow me." Alys head off toward the direction of the floral shop leading the group of people as she walked. That is until the blonde boy from before ran up to her. "Hey 'Dragon Fire' before you leave im gonna need my sunglasses and hat back, you know for baseball tomorrow." "Oh yeah, sure here you go."

Alys Slowly took off the hat to reveal long flowing strawberry blonde hair which flowed down to her lower back. And when she removed the glasses her icy blue eyes shone brightly in the dimmed light. Alys smiled toward the group of people who were staring at her in astonishment. "So, Ummmm 'Dragon Fire', how long have you lived here?" Aaron asked trying to bring her into a conversation. She let out a light chuckle and responded to his question. "My real name is Alys Aithne, my friends just call me 'Dragon Fire' as a funny, yet weird nick name. And im not sure how long I've lived here. A firefighter, my bosses husband, found me in a blazing fire. But he couldn't adopt any more kids. So he sent me to the local orphanage and ever since then that's where I've lived." As soon as bloom heard her name, she blocked out all thought except what her daughter would look like by now.

"How old are you?" Bloom asked. "16, today is my birthday I turned 16." And with that answer Bloom and Sky used all the willpower they had not to hug her. They knew, with every bone in their body Alys was their daughter. But how were they going to tell her? "You resemble someone I once knew, or remember for some reason. Someone whose from my past." Alys said as she stopped and turned to face straight on.

"Who?"

**_Thanks everybody who subscribed to this story, and even those who are reviewing and reading! If I could I would give each and every one of you a cookie. However Alas I can not. But seriously i counldn't do this with out you!_**


	4. Will she remember?

_**This is totally not how my original story was gonna go, like AT ALL! But, I like this like 30 times better. Any Way, enjoy!**_

Will she finally remember?

"Never mind, it's no one." Alys tried to change the topic but Bloom just couldn't accept her answer. "Who Alys, Who do I remind you of." Alys turned away at this question with a quick response of "sorry I thought you were someone else, but I was wrong. Don't worry about it." _Who are those people? They bring me to a strange place. With a baby, I don't understand but im pretty sure this can't be right. _Alys thought to herself as she was staring at Bloom and Sky through her peripheral vision. They walked about 10 more minutes, Alys and Bloom in pure silence pretending to listen to the conversations around them. Bloom tried to get into one of the many conversations but all she could seem to think about was why Alys refused to even take a guess. To be frank it annoyed her A LOT. Sometimes if asked something they would nod and add a "yep" or "mhm" and an occasional "sure" and "definitely" until they reached the Floral shop. "We'll here we are, I'll see you guys around" Alys said as she headed into the shop to say hi to Vanessa. "Hey there Vanessa, got some lost visitors here lookin' for ya." Vanessa turned to face her daughter, son-in law and all their friends and children. "BLOOM!" She ran as she hugged her daughter with all her might. "Alys if you could man the shop for an hour or two and close up, ill pay you double." Alys smiled and nodded as a silent yes towards Vanessa.

"So Bloom, any luck finding her yet?" Vanessa asked as if clueless to her single employee's looks, and attitude. "Yes, I think I have found her. Wouldn't you agree Sky?" She turned to face husband to see him nod. "WHAT?!?" Everyone exclaimed in unison. "Wow that was weird and kind of cool. Anyway, Stella," She said turning to her best friend, "Do you remember my daughters eye and hair color?" Stella looked confused for a minute until she finally responded, "Ummmm yeah icy blue eyes and strawberry blond hair, a little bit to the red tint. Sort of like..... OMG! You mean?" Bloom let out a nod and a "Yep, I think so." Stella screamed with joy. She ran and hugged her friend as they reverted to their own teenage years jumping up and down screaming. "So does she know?" "Of course not Stell, you saw the way she looked at me she has no clue." "WHAT?!? Why not? You have got to tell her." Bloom smiled and looked down, then up to her friends and husband as they were looking at her with curiosity. "Finding my parents was the second greatest adventure for me. It was something that made me stronger and who I am today. I want Alys to have that that is if she even wants to find us." She stood up and went into Sky's arms which were happily awaiting her. "Wait if that was the SECOND greatest, then what was your first might I ask?" She hugged him tighter "Marrying you of course." The room filled with "ahh's" as they hugged for a few minutes. Afterwards they all said goodnight and headed off to their separate rooms. "Hey girls, why don't we all share a room like the good old times? Techna? Flora? Stella? Layla? Musa?" They all nodded and headed into one of the rooms with three doors connecting them. "Hey, then where will we be?" The girls looked at each other and smirked at their husbands. "We'll if I recall correctly you all shared a room in Red fountain didn't you?" They all said at once. They went into the rooms and locked the doors. "I don't know I feel kinda bad for the guys." Layla spoke as they finished locking all the doors leading to the outside. "The kids too, I mean what are they doing?" "They're doing the same thing we are. Guys are going to be in one room girls are in the other." Musa replied in response to her friend. They listened to music, they talked just like old times, danced a little, and even had the traditional pillow fight just to mess the guys up, which were right next door. "NO STELLA YOU DON'T PUT IT THERE!" They heard bloom shout, "Then were Bloom, up there but then your bra will get stuck." Brandon and Sky, who were 'happening' to share the room next store weren't happy at all. "Damn we should be in there with them." Brandon affirmed. "Yeah dude," Sky returned, "We worked hard for these kinds of nights." They both looked at each other, sighed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning:

"Hey guys! Good Morning." Bloom said as she kissed her husband on the forehead as to gently wake them. After about an hour they all woke up and got ready around 8. After they all had breakfast downstairs they decided to head over to Vanessa's Floral Shop to see if they could help out there and talk about what's been going on. "Actually Bloom, we all have to head back. Our countries cant be left alone for too long. But Aarons welcome to stay a little longer till school starts." Brandon and Stella said following everyone else's long goodbyes. After everyone left, even Sky Aaron and Bloom headed into the shop "Hey Mom, what's up can we help you with anything?" Vanessa smiled and came out from the back soon followed by Alys out. "Huh? Where'd everyone go?" Vanessa asked curiously. "Umm, they all went home. You can't leave kingdoms or jobs left unattended." Bloom laughed "Ha-ha, yeah. Anyway Bloom Alys would like to tell you something." Bloom looked over from a happy Vanessa to a scared and Nervous Alys. "Yes? What is it you wanted to tell me?" Alys looked up at the floor and looked back at Bloom. "Ummmm last night, Vanessa told me some things about you, some things that made me think. And well Bloom I think, I think you might be my... my....."

_**Such a Cliff hanger! Ha! Anyway super SUPER short chapter, I hate writing short chapters but I have my HSA's and Finals this week so I don't have time for more. I know that was super cheesy and all. I need some ideas and inspirations. If you have any ideas please message me privately and it'll help a lot I might even result in a super duper long chapter. Please Review, constructive criticism is liked. FYI they are in a** **hotel. The thing going on with Bloom and Stella isnt anything wrong! Its just a joke they are playing on their husbands. My friends gave me the idea and im like, sure why not. So its not anything that is MA content. **_


	5. Quality Time

Princess Lost in a new Dimension

"My Mother" Alys said a little shaky while facing Bloom straight in the eyes. Bloom let out a small smile and pulled her daughter into a hug tears streaming down both their faces. After an hour of hugging, they (Bloom and Alys) left the floral shop to a local café Alys always wanted to try but could never afford.

*Alys Point of View*

"So that man, um Sky is it, He is my father correct?" _I Needed to know, he looks so much like me. And he and my mother seem, close. _I searched her eyes, she didn't say anything really. All she did was stare back. It seemed like forever until she nodded back to me smiling and answered "Pretty and smart, obviously is my daughter." She chuckled a little before her face turned serious and started looking right at me! _Did I do something wrong? Wow, Great Alys the first time you're actually alone with your mom, you lose your cool! _ I cleared my throat before answering to the long stare. "Um, what is it?" _What is it? REALLY? Come on, don't lose your cool. Keep it together. YOU ARE ALYS, ALYS, wait what is my middle name? I think my last name is Peterson. But they never told me my MIDDLE NAME! _"-ys, ALYS! Are you even listening to me? I'm trying to tell you about your past. Jeez you're so much like your father." _CRAP! Now she's mad at me. Wait did she just say _"like my father?" _Did I just say that out loud? _She let out a light chuckle before continuing"Yes, now like I was saying. Your past is, different from other girls here. You well know you are a fairy, and you know your name which is obviously good, but-" "Actually I don't." "Don't what?" "Know my middle name, I think my last is Peterson?" She chuckled again, this time breaking into a full on laugh. "Haha, sorry um" _Did she just clear her throat? _

*Bloom's Point of View*

"Haha sorry um" I cleared my throat to try to stop my laughing. It barely worked. _Steady, Bloom steady. You want to have a cool relationship with her, like you and Vanessa had, if that is even possible now. Come on Bloom, concentrate _"Umm, your name is Alys Aithne. And no one really has a last name when you are, well when you are royalty because it is usually your countries name. In your case Alys Aithne Eraklyon or mine would have been before I met your father, Bloom Sparks." _How'd she get Peterson? Did Mike and Vanessa tell the orphanage to use it or what? Bloom Peterson, glad I am no longer you._

*Alys Point of View*

_Did she just say ROYAL? How am I royalty? Eraklyon, Alys AITHNE Eraklyon? Is she serious? _"How, how am I royal?" She looked shocked at first, probably because she forgot to tell me! "Oh? Didn't I tell you already? Well, umm your father and I are actually the King and Queen of Eraklyon and Sparks. Sadly because my sister passed away a few years ago leaving Sparks to us." _Wow talk about a lot to take in, during one day?!? _"Hmm" was all I could let out. I mean what did you expect me to say huh? "Can, I. Well can I go meet him? My father I mean?" She simply smiled, nodded and said "Come on lets go, we'll take the portal. It's the perfect chance to see if you can transform." _Does she mean when I randomly change into those crazy, and extremely pretty costumes? No, a not costume, lord knows what they are. _"Mom! Look out!" I ran as fast as I could pushing her out of the way of the cars path as quickly as I could, barely escaping myself. A bright light came over me quickly, and when I found myself on the ground I was in a new costume. This one I liked, it has super pretty wings. "Ouch! Damn I think my leg got smashed when I hit the car." "Quickly, use your fairy dust!" I looked at her a dumbfounded expression laid across my face. "What? Fairy dust, how do I use that?" I sounded as calm as possible but really I was freaking out._ What the hell is fairy dust? _"Your necklace, take it. You'll know what to do from there, trust me." I did as she said and let it fall over my leg. It was in the shape of a heart. So pretty, it was very captivating. And as soon as I poured it over my leg it was immediately better. "What is this stuff?" I couldn't help but ask, it is amazing. She looked at me very seriously and said, fairy dust, it can heal you and rid yourself, anyone, or anything of evil and toxins. Bloom had me summon the portal, which was extremely easy. And soon we were in a beautiful new world. But somehow, I recognized it. It was so familiar, like I have been living here my whole life. "Halt! Who goes there?" _Some guard guys came running up when they saw us standing there. They probably didn't recognize bloom because of her street clothes. She was wearing a light blue hoody and a pair of dark jeans and some white sneakers. This actually looked really well on her. Which, I might add looked a little less suspicious than my outfit, a navy hoody, some dark jeans and white sneakers, oh and a baseball hat. Come to think of it they probably thought we were some weird teens, because even though my mom was 36 she looked really young. Wow, young 'hip' mom? Can't get any better than that now can you? And, I'm totally just guessing here but im thinking that in the castle she would usually wear some dresses, and fancy jewelry. _"I do not think Sky will be happy if you arrest me for coming home.... again." Bloom said removing the hood from her head. "Your majesty, we are so sorry we did not recognize you. And who is your young friend?" My mother smiled and proudly said, "The Princess of Eraklyon." While removing my hat and hood, they all gasped and bowed to me, your highness." I smiled, but embarrassed I addressed them, "Um, Alys will be fine." Bloom dismissed them and we were on our way to the main corridor, to my father, my grandparents, and to all of my parents' friends. "Wait, Alys. There is a party going on at the moment which is perfect to introduce you. But right now we need to get you into some more 'appropriate' clothing." She took me by the hand and led me upstairs and through a long corridor to the last room on the left. Let's see, I think you would look simply ravishing in a light blue dress, maybe black." She opened a huge walk in closet full of dresses of all sizes. From baby's clothes to clothes that would fit me now. _Wow_. She turned to face me "These are all the dresses I bought for you, when you were first born. And after years of knowing you would someday get to wear them, here we are." A tear slowly fell from her eye, making me want to cry as well. We went with a light blue ball gown with silver heels. I looked simple stunning. We descended to the main hall, to meet my father, and some other people I would soon appreciate meeting.

_NOTE: Her dress is in my profile. Im so so SO sorry for this chapter taking so long. I may only include 3 or 4 more chapters. And then I may either STOP or create a SEQUAL. So please please PLEASE let me know what to do. It all depends on the reviews to help me decide. The sequel would involve Alys and her "Boy Friend" (not saying who it is) with their wedding and perhaps a child or two. Let me know what you think._


	6. The fated meeting and the engagement

**Sorry it took soooo freaking long to get this chapter up! I'll try to update more often but I also have 2 other stories to update as well. Not to mention that I'm having some serious writers block to deal with. So like I say every chapter ideas from you guys help me so much. **

Chapter 6

We descended to the main hall, to meet my father, and some other people I would soon appreciate meeting. When I opened the double doors and walked into the bright lights. Mom went over to the presenter to give him my name, well most likely my name. "Presenting Queen Bloom of Eraklyon and P-Princess Alys Aithne of Eraklyon" the announcer stumbled on my name. It was obvious, and he looked kind of embarrassed as everyone glanced at him before they stared at me. Everyone was in awe as they saw how much I resembled my father and mother. I stood off to the side as Bloom walked toward the other royals and their children receiving 'congratulations of finding her' and hugs. My father walked over to me and gave me a hug; it was kind of nice to know I had a place where I belonged. "We are very happy you are home, your mother and I we missed you so much. We are glad to finally see you in your country where you belong." I smiled up at Sky and wrapped him in a tight hug. "Thank you Sky, I-I mean dad" I looked up at his face and saw his reaction. It was kind of, well funny. He had a sort of stern look on his face, but with a smile from one sapphire eye to the other, stretching across the face. "Dad's okay, but I guess Sky can work for now." After an hour and a half of dancing with my father and some girls I met (Calanthe, Sarah, Camilla, and Aria were the ones I mainly hung out with. But I believe the other one was called Ave? No! A-Ade, yeah I think that's her name, Ade.) I headed towards the double doors to stand outside and get some fresh air. That's when I saw him. The most handsome guy I have EVER seen. And, the worst part is he's talking to himself. I couldn't help but giggle at him, he is SO cute!

**Aarons P.O.V**

Crap! Im late for the ball! Mom and Dad will never let me live this down. I'm probably gonna get the "You're not fit to run the kingdom if you are always late! The future King should always be on time. Especially to someone else's ball." Or maybe even the "no girl will want you if you're always so irresponsible! Everyone else in the group has found love, people will start to talk. This is unacceptable!" _"Hehe _what are you doing?" I heard the voice coming from behind me before someone tapped on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw the most beautiful girl, ever. And I was talking to myself! Great. "Uh" she looked at me and chuckled again. She is so beautiful. She has long Strawberry blonde hair and the iciest blue eyes I have ever seen. She's "so beautiful". Damn did I just say that out loud. "I-I mean umm well uh" she looked at me staring into my eyes and replied "it's okay" in her sweet voice. "I'm Alys by the way." "Aaron, just Aaron" "Well 'Just Aaron' it is a pleasure to meet you'" we started laughing and started dancing to the music in the background. Rather clumsily I might add but we had fun. To top it all off just as I was about to ask her out. "Oops, look at the time! Sorry I have to go, umm see you around later?" I nodded and headed towards the double doors leading into the party. "Shoot, I forgot to get her phone number!" I looked at the time and ran towards my parents. Here comes the moment of truth, time to face them. "Aaron! Where have you been?" my mother asked with her stern 'you did it now' face. Stupidly and still dazed from Alys I answered, "She has such beautiful hair and eyes. Not to mention her laugh and her smile was just... wow." My father turned to look at me concern in his eyes. "Aaron dude, are you okay?" I looked at him and nodded still dazed. She was all I could think about during my parents scolding me. They would yell "today was no time to be late!" and "you missed the party" all of the things I was used to. However the one that caught me was one that made my whole world crash down. "You missed your marriage announcement! The princess waited for three hours! During her first day an arranged marriage is a lot to deal with, especially when her fiancé isn't there to meet her!" "W-what are you talking about? You can't be serious!" I couldn't handle this, I needed some advice and I knew just where to go. Alan.

**Alys P.O.V**

"_He was so perfect, shoot I wish I knew which kingdom he is from." _I walked forward happy and dazed into my parents room. "Alys im so glad you are here right now we need to talk to you. You left the ball before we made the announcement." I looked up at my father and smiled "What announcement?" he looked to Bloom and back to me, "Well um your engaged to our best friends son. "What?" He has to be kidding! No! That can't be, I just met that Aaron guy, not to mention im only 16! "I said your engaged, it's an arranged marriage. You were supposed to meet him today however luck so had it that he was nowhere to be found." Hmmm I wonder why. "I don't want to have an arranged marriage, besides I thought those went out of style like 100 years ago!" They exchanged looks with each other and looked back to me. "Look Alys, traditionally you're right. However these people are good friends of ours. Therefore this marriage is very dear to us." "So, what you're basically saying is I have no choice in this matter." Bloom looked down at me with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "Alys, of course you have a choice. However, because they are such close friends of ours we ask you to at least try to make this marriage work. Can we at least try?" I looked up at them both and smiled. "Yes, for you guys I suppose I could try. "So what's his name?"

**Aaron's P.O.V**

"So what's her name? My father responded "Her name is..."

**Alys P.O.V**

"His name is..."

**Cliffhanger! Even though im sure you guys know whats going to happen, or do you..... BUM BUM BUHHHH!!!!!! Anyway I'll update ASAP!! Review please!**


	7. The Wedding Plan

Note: Im guessing you all know who they are engaged too. If not then you'll know by the end of this chapter.

Princess Lost in a New Dimension

Alys P.O.V.

"His name is...." My father spoke with such clear tone, but alas his name I was not told. Instead my father continued with "The Prince of Solaria, You'll find out the rest of the details at the wedding." My eyes shot up wide, "And when is this so called 'Wedding' taking place?" I asked with such strain in my voice. "Two weeks." "TWO WEEKS? Father that is way too soon to meet him and cancel the wedding if this doesn't work." He looked at me confusingly. "Alys there is no meeting him before the wedding. Im sorry but we just can't afford to lose this alliance. And I am sure that Stella and Brandon would never break off our friendship, but if we were to get into a fight there is no reassurance that war would not break out. But with this wedding...." He looked at me with reassuring eyes, I sighed before continuing his sentence, _and_ "With this wedding you can assure a peaceful fight rather that war." He smiled down at me. "Exactly" My own father was willing to risk my happiness for this. Bloom told me that arranged marriages were a thing of the past. So why would they put me through this. "Of course with this marriage you also ensure my happiness will be gone!" I ran off tears forming in my eyes. If I knew that this is what it meant having parents I would have never went with Bloom or talked to Vanessa!

One Week Later

"Oh Sarah, what am I going to do? This isn't fair!" I put my head on her neck as I cried as hard as I could. She lifted my head up to try and comfort me. "Oh sweetie, you're going to do the only thing you can do. You're gonna get married." I looked at her trying to see a hint of sarcasm planted in her voice. No such luck was to be found. "You're joking right?" She shook her head and I got up and walked to the other side of the room. "How can I get married to this complete stranger when all I can think about is him and how much I love him?" "An arranged marriage is never easy, trust me. I was forced into one and if it wasn't for the guy running off and marrying some other girl I never would have met my Bryan." I looked down then looked up at her again "Easy for you to say it all worked out for you." She smiled, "And it will all work out for you. Trust me; there is NOTHING to worry about." She hugged me and left out the door leaving me all alone. "Ugh! How can they do this to me!" I buried my face in my pillow and cried myself to sleep.

"Good Morning Daddy" I walked into the dining hall and hugged the king before taking a seat. "What ever happened to ignoring me and calling me an ignorant life ruining butt head of a king?" I let out a smirk _You still are one. _"I guess I realized that this wedding is necessary. I agree with your decision fully." My father and Mother nearly choked after hearing this "Really? I mean really smart decision Alys now please eat." I nodded and sat down staring at my food. _Only one more week till this wedding will be over. Aaron and I will run away together if we have to, this I swear. We will be married soon. _"May I please be excused?" "Of course you may" I left the room before pulling out my phone and quickly dialed some numbers. "Emergency Meeting NOW!" I hung up and headed towards my room and waited for them to appear. Before Long Tiva, Calanthe, Camilla, Aria, and Sarah were all in my room. "we need to talk....."

One Week Later

I looked into a long body length mirror to see myself in the most beautiful dress ever. It was long, white and tapered my form perfectly. It had mid length lacey sleeves and lace across my neck. The veil went down to the floor and was lacey as well, it was literally perfect. I couldn't imagine a more perfect dress. My hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, making me look older than my actual age. I looked very mature, and I looked extremely beautiful. In any other circumstances I would joyfully be getting ready in a hurry, but with what lies ahead I took my time. And in 'celebration' of this day my father bestowed upon me a new tiara, matching my dress in every way. "You look beautiful" my mother tearfully said hugging me. "Im sure you will be happy, he is a wonderful man." I nodded hiding my pain and hugged them. As far as they knew I got over my previous feelings a week ago. So letting them know this isn't planned for tonight. I would make this day as memorable as possible. It is my wedding even if it's not to the man I love. Aaron and I only knew each other for a few weeks but we instantly clicked. Being with him makes me happy all the time. He knows of my arranged marriage, he himself is being put into a marriage. Though he can't tell me why, he doesn't know of my reason either. But even after this day I will always love him. "Alys are you almost ready? The wedding starts in ten minutes" I nodded at my mother as I slipped on the most elegant tiara I've ever laid my eyes on, the traditional sparks jewelry, and my 2 7/8 inch heels as I headed out the door to seal my fate.

As the music began I thought of my beloved Aaron for one last time, knowing that as I walk down this isle I would only see him there waiting for me. I closed my eyes "Im sorry my beloved... please forgive me" Tears rolled down my face as I opened the door and headed into the chapel.


	8. Authors Note

Dress: 

* * *

Tiara: .com/Cinderella_Tiaras_

Shoes: .com/white-wedding-shoes/special-occasions/3730-1180

Jewelry: .com/Bridal_Jewelry_


	9. The wedding and Finale

**Princess Lost in a new dimension (final chapter)**

**I know it is short! Im so sorry, anyway this is it. I hoped you enjoyed. If you want I can try to write an M story on their honey moon. Or another short story of their early years of marriage or something. Give me ideas!**

I heard the music playing and breathed. Today's the day every girl dreams of, my wedding day. And I know the saying "Every bride is beautiful on their wedding day." And im not sure if it's true or not but I know that me looking how I do definitely makes me feel unconfident. My father took my hand,

"Im very proud of you"

He spoke with such gentleness. I only hoped that he would realize the pain I am going through. We slowly walked forward as everyone looked at me, gasps were heard all around, im hoping for a good reason. People told me how beautiful I looked. But all I could pay attention to was the back of my fiancés head. His blonde locks in perfect style. The alter I approached and looked up at my husband gasping! It was Aaron, MY Aaron.

"Aaron"

"Shhhhh, we're gonna get in trouble" He said winking at me.

I loved him for that attitude.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are all gathered here today to witness the joining of these two people in holy matrimony. These two are here standing before their family and friends to commit to a sacred bond of love."

We turned to face each other, rings in both our hands.

"Prince Aaron Joseph, do you take Princess Alys Aithne to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Princess Alys Aithne take Prince Aaron Joseph to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for good times and bad, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride"

He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his neck entrapping him in a deep kiss. After plenty of throat clearings I remembered where we were and pulled away blushing. We turned to face the audience and walked down the aisle once more, this time I was married to the man of my dreams. Someone I knew I couldn't live without.

"I love you Aaron"

"And I love you my Princess"


End file.
